Luv2muchccs Illness
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: If you an obessive CCS fan than you might have the Luv2muchccs illness! I know I have it! Read and find out the symtoms! RR!


This is the edited version! Finally got it done today. Please R+R! I hope you like this!

Luvtomuchccs Illness 

(Love Too Much CCS Illness)

By MoshiMoshiQueen "Talking" 

(Sounds)

*Actions*

I have to say one thing I have the luvtomuchccs illness! Here are the symptoms…

I went up to my friend, put a camera (Click) in her face saying how kawaii she was. 

Every time I was late I would say "Hoeeee!!!!" Then everyone would look at me weirdly. Wonder what his or her problem is. *Shrugs* 

There was a storm outside and I was inside saying, "Ok, maybe I could use windy. No, that would not work! Fiery? No, I can't beat the storm with fiery! Ahhhhh! I got it! I will use the snow card!!!" My brother came in and said, "You're a hopeless Cardcaptor, pathetic." *Stomps Angrily* "I'm not pathetic!"

Girls were bombarding my really close friend, who is a boy and happens to be my cousin, so I got up and said, "Leave him alone! He is mine, stupid! Kami-san, they act so much like Kinomoto."  *Drags my cousin away*

One of my friends was telling lies again, so I went up to him, took out a hammer, and hit him on the head. Then while I was dragging him away I said, "Stop lying all the time!!"

Two of my friends really like each other, so I took my Suppi doll and said, "You know they would be perfect together! I will set them up." I put on an evil smile, and asked my camera crazy friend, Lane, to help me hook them up.

I went down in the basement, and saw a red looking book. I opened it up and took a card out, "Win-dy." "Moshi-chan, get up here and stop looking at your birthday presents," My mum yelled. *Shrugs* "Well, I know what I am getting for my birthday. Know I hope I get a magic key of Clow too!!

I was going out with my boyfriend when I saw my brother and I said to him in Japanese, "Remember, I am not a kaijuu and he is not a gaki," My brother yelled back, "stop talking in Japanese! I can't understand a word you are saying! Talk in English like some normal people." "Kuso." "I am not a Kuso, you kaijuu!!"

I woke up in the morning and was thinking. The next thing I know my Kero doll came up to me and said, "you're going to be late again and I am hungry." I stood there shocked, but made it down the stairs only to see my brother talking to a ghost. "Good morning, kaijuu. I was just talking to my ghost friend." Then I woke up, "Man, I just love dreams like that!!" *hugs Syaoran doll*

"Rain, shadow, wood, thunder, power, sleep, card captors of the Clow expect the unexpected now! No no no I don't think that is it." I have been sitting in my room practicing all the CCS songs for hours and I still have can't memorized the ones in English. My mum came and said, "Dear, why can't you remember the ones in your own language?" "Because mum, I can't read the Japanese manga comics in English. Why do you think I learned the language?"

For some reason my teacher got worried when I was wearing a Japanese uniform to school. I think she worries about me too much. The other day I went outside and said, "I hope I get to catch a card today." I was wearing the cat costume ~thunder card episode~ and then my teacher sent me to the nurse to see if I bumped my head on the tree again. Hey, can I help it if I stay in a tree spying on people and then some one comes and scares me out of the tree so I bump my head? Hey! I will have to hit my friend Tomoyo-chan again for that bump!

We had a substitute teacher and for some reason I did not like her at all. I could sense some kind of magical aurora around her. *Sighs* Yes, I hope it will snow cause then I will know that I am not just dreaming about Kaho again.

I was riding my bike and I walked in the house as my brother said, "why do you always carry that stuffed animal around?" "Leave my Kero doll alone!! And he is not a stuffed animal!!"

"I just hate math, Lydia." I said. 

"Remember my name is Tomoyo-chan. I changed it," She said.

 "Hai, I know, but I would really like that camera out of my face now." 

"But, you are so kawaii." 

See now I have got my best friend in to the luvtomuchccs illness.

Only day I was going to school, and saw a guy I really liked so I jumped on him, "You're just soooooooo kawaii!!" "Get off of me! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm gay!" *Shrugs* "Oh, well." 

Well, those are my symptoms! Do you have the luvtomuchccs illness? Cause if you do than all you have to do is read tons of CCS fanfics and you will hopefully back to normal. Well, I have to go watch my CCS movies for the 20th time today. Ja ne! 

MoshiMoshiQueen Out

Please R+R


End file.
